A Tear of Blood
by FMAotaku101
Summary: Light and Dark. So different. But look how perfectly they fit together.
1. Light and Dark

A Tear of Blood

One shot

YukiXZero

In Zero's point of view

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight (I wish I did)

Light. What a disgusting thing. People tell you that light will save you from the darkness within you. That has done nothing for me. My life has been pure hell.

Is god satisfied? Putting me through this damn pain? While that pitiful vampire Kaname Kuran is living the fine life I suffer each and everyday of my life. The

mere thought of it makes my blood boil with rage and hate.

Dark. What a beautiful thing. I've known it all my life. We've been the best of friends. If I were sad the cold darkness would freeze time. Freeze everything

until I had nothing left to feel. Kaname Kuran could never understand what true darkness felt like. He's a pureblood after all. I am just a poor soul condemned

to face hell head on.

Yuki. She comes from the light. At first I thought she was a evil soul in a pure body, wanting, lusting power. She was wrapped around Kaname Kuran's finger.

Like she was his little toy. He could pick her up and then toss her aside as much as she pleased. I was appalled at the sight. When I became friendly with her I

realized she was a poor soul just like I. Condemned for a crime that we did not commit. I was her toy. And I did not complain one bit.

We committed a sin after all. One of the most payable sins. Death. Well we wouldn't have to pay if we didn't get caught. Light joining with dark. What a

catch. This may sound amusing to some like Kaname Kuran but to me this is life. Life is hell. Life was hell. Until she came and pulled me out of the flames,

and back onto earth. Whether or not earth is better than hell is yet to be determined. But we will find out together. Hand in hand. Side by side. Light and dark.

And no tears shall spill. No blood lost. Not while I am here. Protecting my light. From the dark. Protecting her from me.


	2. Zero Kiryu

Chapter 2! Yay I decided to continue the story cuz I felt I ended it badly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters in vampire knight sigh

Chapter 2: Zero Kiryu

What pity vampires poor upon humans. Humans are nothing but moving dolls. However, to vampires they are a little bit more significant. They need humans to survive. Blood. Flesh. Humans are nothing but a satisfying meal. A midnight snack at most. A lone soul wanders into the godforsaken path to hell. Arriving at the gate, they encounter lustful vampires. Gluttony and greed have taken over the vampires' better half. Like they ever had one though. Beauty has rained over their pampered bodies. Desperate pleas could be heard through the sound barrier. Eyes remain crimson. Silk hair frames their porcelain skin. The human's body turns a deathly pale. Their white moon as clean as paper. Blood taints the uniform like red paint stains paper. Humans deserve to die. They trail misfortune and pain wherever they go. Their souls are impure and dirty. Not one human is innocent except Yuki. Yuki is perfect. She should never have to change. This is why I am not human. I am bloodthirsty like every other damned vampire in the hellhole. I am destined to kill. I am destined to be killed. For I am Zero Kiryu.


	3. Right or WrongThere isnt a difference

Chapter three! Im on a roll! Anywho this is for my friends! And my friend vinny who thinks im emo! Lol!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Vampire Knight

Chapter three: Right or Wrong- There isn't much difference.

I had a dream about my brother last night. It was filled with death. Blood. Flesh. Fangs. The thought of it made my breath shallow. I clutched the cloth over my heart and held it tight. Nothing could compare to the melancholy I was feeling now. People used to tell me all the time when I was young all the wrong things I ever did. They never praised me for doing something right. Like when I killed my first vampire. They always picked out the flaws, even the most slightly, and shoved it in my face, down my throat, and punched my heart. I have become weary and I am not as determined as I once was. The only thing that's keeping me going is Yuki's smile. So fragile. It looked like she could brake at the slightest touch. Without her I would probably be dead. My other form would probably have devoured my soul, and would have become worst than my most hated enemy. I would be my own enemy. But I would do something I never would have done before. And I would have to pay not only the price of others, but the price of myself.


	4. Fight Fire with Fire, Not Water

Chapter 4: Fight Fire with fire. Not water.

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from vampire knight.

I am trying to update as much as I can! My trainxsaya story is going to be updated very shortly.

When water and fire collide. fire usually dies out. water prevails. yet not a scratch remains on it. it is still as beautiful and lovely as it always was. and will forever be. This is why fire must fight with fire.

You could have an equal chance of winning, or, surviving. I was water. Kaname was fire. We were fight over Yuki. She was the spot in which we collided into.

Everything was hell before I met her. I was lost. Traveling to the earths end and back. No where to go to. Now where to go back. I didn't know where the hell I was. All I knew was that I was destined to be alone.

Or so I thought.

It was but a short while ago when I met Yuki. Four years in fact. Gentle, she was. Her hands placed lightly on top of my shivering shoulders. I was s afraid. But as soon as she spoke to me. I was calm and cool

Her voice was like a smoothing melody. I put me into a sweet pipe dream. I never wanted to wake up. But I was woken up forcefully, by a nightmare.

I was eating dinner with her one day. The doorbell rung. She went to get it and embraced someone.

I was curious to see who it was. They say curiosity killed the cat.

Well right then and there lost one of my nine lives.

He was one of them. A vicious bloodthirsty beast. A vampire. Yuki! She was in danger! Little did I know at the time the bond the two shared. Imagine! A vampire and a human!

It was a scandalous thought at the time. But soon I would fall into her spell.

Then and there I knew it. I knew that that pureblood and I would be enemies. I knew that I was going to fight water with fire. I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I knew. But I still did it anyway.

For her.

Because she was my world.

Nothing more. Nothing less.


	5. NonExistent

Chapter 5: Non-Existent

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Vampire Knight (sigh)

I can't believe chapter 5 already! But they are somewhat short so I shouldn't be surprised. Sorry it took me a while to update! T.T school is rough…

Blood. Many people are disgusted by it. They can't stand the putrid smell. The red glow. Even the thought of it makes their hairs stand on end.

Vampires love blood. To them the putrid smell is exotic and intoxicating. The red glow puts them in ecstasy. They can't get the thought of it out of there minds.

Why the hell do vampires and humans differ so? We need each other to survive. So they give us what we need and we end their pitiful lives.

To make is plain and simple. We need them. They don't need us. Humans would be much happier without us. That's what they all say.

Nothing but bottomless lies.

Humans are never satisfied. As soon as they get what they desire at the time, their greedy personality comes forth and they seek more. More gifts, more money, more pleasure, just more.

Haven't they heard that too much of a good thing can bring nothing but grim consequences?

These humans will soon become non-existent. Their own selfish apatite consuming their insignificant lives.

Humans will seize to exist. And us along with them.

What do you think? Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. The Cure for me is Still Yet to be Found

-1Chapter 6: The Cure for Me is Yet to be Found

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Vampire Knight (sigh)

WOW chapter 6! Getting close to double digits! I got a 90 on my S.S test and a 94 on ELA! YAY im getting back up there!

A single nightmare can suffice a decade of dreams. No matter how much pain and sufffering lies within it.

Its odd haw vampire rarely have nightmares. Maybe its because they themselves create the nightmares humans relay in their moment of temporary sanity.

The creatures of the night lerk in the darkness. They nake no noise. The only thing that breaks the sound barrier is a shrill scream. It cuts off short…

Why has God created mankind? Why has God created civilization? Why has God made vampire? Is there even a God?

Humans should become ill and die. But they have found an escape. In the monstrosity of what we call life, they have found a new future.

They can cure illness with advanced methods. Their minds have expanded to unknown boundaries. They have found an ultimatium.

A cure for them.

A cure for the vampires is in the making as well.

Its sad.

The cure for me is still yet to be found. And no one has started looking.

WoW. This one is really short. Maybe I should change this into drabbles. But I feel to tired and lazy. Hey used adjectives! Kool….yeah see u in chapter 7!

Ja Ne!


	7. Mirrorface, IllusionTruth

Tear of Blood Chapter 7: The Mirror Distorts the Face like an Illusion Distorts the Truth┘ Vampire Knight Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Vampire Knight (sigh)

OMG sorry it took so long to update! G-men a said┘.T.T any-who hers chapter 7! 

When you look in the mirror you expect to look beautiful. In truth, you fear your reflection. Hurtful gazes staring at you. Not knowing what lies behind the mask.

A lone flower may look innocent and lovely at a first glance, but as you study it you notice flaws. Yet, do you not pass those flaws by like a speeding car passes a traffic light? Humans look at us vampire like that.

They adore us for our velvet features. But when they find out what we really are, when we unmask our hidden face, we sense nothing but fear. We feast on that fear. Taking it in slowly makes out apatite restless. Unable to control ourselves we lunge out and shatter the mirror.

They are disgusted with us and we disgust ourselves.

We try our best to destroy the mirror that reveals us for what we truly are. No matter how hard we try, the pieces just put themselves back together.

To cover up this fact we keep secrets. We tell little white lies. We tell these to distort the face shown in the mirror. To keep our secret hidden. Never to be revealed to the world. At least my secret.

In spite of this, on soul found out. Yuki. Dear Yuki. My one and only cherished person whose face forever etched in my memory.

I never wanted her to find out. I never wanted her to clean the steam off the mirror. To look straight through my white lies, and see my ugly soul.

But she did. And she accepted me. Because she is Yuki. My one and only cherished person. 

Ahhh┘..its short. Very short. Ahh I will try to update soon. Please review! Thank you! 


	8. The melody has stopped playing

Tear of Blood Chapter 8: The Melody you Play for me has Stopped, and so has my Will to Live┘ Vampire Knight Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Vampire Knight (sigh)

Here is chapter 8! Yeah! \  
It was when we first met that I knew. You were different than all the other humans I met. When you asked me if you could touch me I was speechless. You helped me regain my will to live.

You mended my wounded heart. You gave me back the soul that was harshly stolen from me.

Your voice came into my mind and never left it. When you were near, if felt like all the pieces of my puzzle fit together perfectly.

Then you became ill. And it was my turn to help you. I had to reenact the melody you strummed.

However, someone else played a melody for you. This one was full of obscurity and desolation. There was no joy, nor hope. Their was only tainted love. The melody ended at and awkward stop.

I sat in front of your door, watching, waiting. I placed my hands to my heart and prayed. Prayed to God.

The God that never listened to me. The God that didn▓t exist.

I prayed a melody of illumination, or unanswered questions, of mindless dreams.

I prayed until I grew tired. I curled up into a little orb, and closed my eyes, falling into a light slumber.   
A tap on the shoulder startled me. A sweet voice echoed through the sound barrier.

I looked up and saw her. Her gazed was focused upon me. Not only did our eyes connect at that moment, but so did our hearts.

It was as if the hidden key had been found and unlocked my heart. I looked back to the ground, and picked myself up.

I ran out of sight. I ran until I couldn▓t run anymore. Then┘I smiled. I was so jovial! I could hear that heavenly melody loud and clear.

My breath had evened out now and I sat on the cool ground. I felt like I could battle an army and defeat every solider and not a single assault would touch my skin.

I felt pure for the first time in my life. The life that was destined for misery. Little did I know, that the new found happiness will soon be taken away from me.

And that melody will come to an abrupt stop. 

Wow. That▓s a little longer. I shall try my best to update! Ja Ne ! 


	9. The Chocolate has Been Devoured

-1Chapter 9: The Chocolate had been Devoured

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight

Wow…sorry its been so long….yeah anywho heres ch 9!

It was St. Xocolatl's Day.

The Spring breeze whispered secrets of pain, lust and greed.

The leaves were turning, changing. From its picturesque golden auburn, to its bare skin, to its precious lush hue. Autumn and Winter have both come and gone. Spring has now arrived.

It is the end of a cold era. For me anyways. This is the time to relinquish the vampires self control. Release their inner character.

This is the time when humans are most vulnerable. Vampires like us are despicable. We feast on humans like humans feast on the flesh of animals during the holidays.

St. Xocolatl's Day is different. Chocolate is manmade. It is not filled with blood but love. Both are red though.

When Yuki gave me a chocolate, I was on cloud nine. That was the first time a human, no a girl, gave me a gift without wanting something in return.

When the elfin sweet was placed on my frigid lips, the sensation tingled throughout my entire body.

But as soon as I touched it, tasted it, devoured it, it disappeared. My entire body felt numb.

Perhaps it was because I just took a shower. Water dripped down my spine, sending chills throughout my soul.

Yuki went over my side and picked up the blood tablets, my blood tablets.

This has never happened before.

For the first time I felt alone…and Yuki was still by my side.

Sorry it was so short! But chapter 10 shall be a little longer….yes.


	10. My Heart of Stone is Still Beating

Chapter 10: My Heart of Stone is still Beating

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight

Here is chapter 10!

Sakura. These beautiful flowers are abundant on the academy grounds. You could sleep in a bed of fallen Sakura.

I pluck the petals from a lone flower wondering where Yuki was. She was usually by my side, keeping me standing, even if I am a little lop-sided.

When you look at vampires, their standing tall. They loom over you with eyes filled with thirst. One can become easily vexed.

A Spring day can be quite lonesome without someone by your side. It can get pretty glacial. Shivers pass through your body on multiple occasions.

It can make you feel lonely. Loneliness turns to pain. Pain makes you feel lost. And with no one to guide you back, you freeze in a moment of time. Your soul collapses, your heart goes on strike.

Eventually, your heart turns to stone. The pain that has turned to hate has overtaken my spirit.

Now that Yuki has gone astray. She feels so far off in the distance. Or maybe it's just me.

But for some reason I am still alive. For some reason, I am being kept alive. My entire body has turned to stone.

Frozen in an illusion of a dreamland. Everything but my heart is weary and easily brought down.

My heart has managed to beat for 4 years after it was foretold it would stop.

My heart is made of stone, is still beating.

But lately, the tempo has slowed down a bit.

And I fear that my heart will soon stop, and I will fall, because my support is gradually leaving.

…

Little by little.

NO! it was just as short as chapter 9! If not shorter! I am terribly sorry. I hope that chapter 11 will be longer…..T.T


	11. The ice has meltedthe fire is strong

-1Chapter 11: The Ice has Nearly Melted, and the Fire has Grown Stronger…

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight

HERES CHAPTER 11! Wow I wrote three chapters in one night! O.O hand…cramp….

Love. For some love is a word that is only used for their enjoyment and pleasure. For others it has taken over their entire essence.

You feel like you can take on anything, and everything, even the Devil and God themselves.

Envious of those that try to steal your one true happiness away increases the chance if not actually releasing the demon inside you flesh.

Anguish has embodied your heart.

Every ache, every sense, even the taste buds on your tongue are controlled by love.

Or some think, until love betrays them. Like a quiet stab in the back that hit's the vital points.

At first your in a nirvana. You think that no one can separate the two of you.

As solid as ice, the two of you have frozen yourselves in a moment of tranquility. You have created a bond that can endure even hell fire.

But since we were children we were always told, do not put ice near heat. For it shall melt in near seconds.

Our hands stuck together by the chill of Winter. Thaw out by the warmth of Spring.

It's like day and night. Night and day. You have so much energy to spend the day with someone, but as night falls you become lethargic and somnolent.

Now that Kaname has confessed his affection for her, Yuki is perplexed, and not aware of her desire to be with him.

The even thought of it makes me nauseous.

I wish she wouldn't waste time on him. Cold and heartless. But other times I want her to be happy. And Kaname can make her more euphoric than I ever could.

After all, she has always loved him more than she could ever love me.

Fire always beats ice. That is the only logical fact in life…that makes sense.

YAY CHAPTER 11 DONE! I will try to update as soon as possible. Ja Ne!


	12. Trapped like a Bird in a Cage

Vampire Knight

Chapter 12: My Feelings are Trapped Within my Body, Like a Bird in a Cage

Disclaimer: I dot NOT own any of the characters from Vampire Knight

Happy New Year Everyone! And Happy Holidays! Here is my present to you!

My eyes burst open! My body covered in cold sweat. Breathing heavily and unevenly, I place my palm to my head and sigh.

Another nightmare, or should I say unpleasant dream. Vampires do not normally have nightmares. However, I am an E class vampire.

Bitten by a pure blood, I am not respected, I am ignored. Ignored by either of my halves. I play in solitude, I cry because of my solitude.

In this dream I cried tears of blood. And the blood spilt. Yuki's. That dream has now become my reality.

Locked within my own feelings. I am so torn between right and wrong. Between love and greed.

I want to take her. Keep her all for myself. But I can't. For my wings have been clipped.

And as she flies away, I am left behind. Sitting on the bottom of the cage. Where dust and dirt collect and spread.

I am trapped within myself.

And there is no love to save me, from the beast in me.


	13. My PromiseBroken,Blood Falls

Vampire Knight

Chapter 13: The Promise I Made to my Precious Person has been Broken, and Drops of Crimson Fall onto the Icy Floor.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight

Here's chapter 13! Please review!

A single glance and I knew, I knew what she desired. My face turned the color of ripe cherries.

"Let's continue from yesterday."

She whispered into my ear. Her breath tingled and kept me on the edge of my "seat." I was hanging from a thin wire. And it had just snapped.

"I'm sorry."

And with that I grabbed her, and tugged at her coffee colored hair. She smelled like roses. Roses that were to be plucked from the ground.

I pulled her neck back and found an appropriate spot. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and my white fangs glistened in the light.

Suddenly the deformed teeth vanished underneath Yuki's skin. Her face became utterly insipid and her breath staggered.

I held her close as I took her life. I took her blood.

This went on for a few seldom moments. Then I backed away from her with much haste.

Warm blood escaped my mouth and seeped down my neck. Yuki's white collared neck was ruined, and so was the life in my eyes.

"I don't deserve you." "Just give up on me." I felt terrible. No. Worse than terrible. I felt like my body had been torn in two, then sewed back together and torn again.

That my soul had been burned in hell fire. I felt like I was about to puke, I wanted to give her back the blood that I unnaturally took from her.

It was too easy. Like taking candy from a baby. Except the candy turned sour when it dissolved in mouth.

It's been so long since I felt true pain, or so I thought. I have never hurt like this. Not when my brother betrayed me, not when my family died, not when I was…bitten. No. Just this one thing toped it all off.

I felt like I wanted to die. Little did I know that other people wanted that to.

Drops of crimson fell on the pure white tile floor. I have tainted the floor, and the heart of my precious person.


	14. As Clear as Crystal

Vampire Knight

Chapter 14: As Clear as Crystal

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters from Vampire Knight

I plan to make 20 chapters in total! Here is Chapter 14! Please review!

Yuki's pace has slowed down recently. She isn't as lively as she used to be. He light has dimmed a bit.

Today she asked me what I would do if she became a vampire. I knew in my heart that only purebloods can turn humans into one, meaning only Kaname Kuran.

I despised him with zeal. For a swift yet brief moment my eyes looked upon her with disgust. This was the first time I a have ever done that.

It is the first time; I have never done that within the four years I've known her. When we first met, I was scared of everything and everyone.

Anon, as I got to know her, I began to show my feelings towards her. My locked heart was opened by her and only her. For she had the final key.

Now, I am beginning to see that my heart has been gradually closing. And I think Yuki may have thrown that key away long ago.

Day after day, time after time, again and again. I defile her as my inhumane fangs pierce her lucid skin.

As I am taking the luxurious way through life, she is carrying my guilt and grief on her shoulders.

I feel like the rain in a storm on the beach. Kaname Kuran is the lightning. Yuki is the sand. Together they make something that defines beauty. Rain just washes the sand away. Turning it to mud as it gets swept away in the tide.

You can ask anyone. The answer will be the same. You always pick something beautiful over something horrid.

There's no need to think twice.

The day has come. I knew why we were growing apart. This time, I wasn't the cause.

The second I looked into her sweet innocent eyes my face grew sullen. I felt like I have always known.

Deep down inside the dark corners of my heart I knew the truth. The truth has finally come out.

Yuki is in love with Kaname. And Kaname is in love with her.

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER 15!


	15. The Sand in the Hourglass is Gone

Chapter 15: I am Running out of Time, The Sand in the Hourglass is nearly Gone

Vampire Knight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in Vampire Knight

CHAPTER 15 HERE WE COME!

Melancholy surround the room quicker than the air. I had yet another lurid dream. Blood encircled the area. An eclipse hovered over me as I gazed into Yuki's pupils.

I saw fear.

I felt that I was the cause. It was me every time. Except for that one time. But I don't like to mention that.

Blood as scarlet as a ripe rose painted the walls. Death was inevitable. And Yuki was in the center of it all.

Pandemonium had unleashed her rage upon me. She wants to make me suffer. That puts Yuki in pain.

She reached her hand out to me. Crying in mar. I held my hand put to her. We both saw what was already on it. Blood.

Yuki's hand rushed back to her then became limp. She fell to the ground. Her eyes closed. And a tear of blood rolled down her pale cheek.

I awoke with a sudden urge to kill myself.

I was breathing in and out with a jagged tone. I looked to my right and Yuki was next to me with a worried look in her eye.

She placed a hand on my shivering shoulder and that gave me more that enough comfort.

I embraced her firmly. I did not hold her gently. Though I knew she was fragile, she did not break. Thank the heavens for that.

"…Zero…I…can't….breathe…." I heard what she was trying to tell me. I just didn't want to listen.

I hugged her brutally. Her miniature figure fit my large form. We fit together like a puzzle piece. But in recent times, someone shaped me differently by pushed me so hard that I bent myself.

I feel like we wont fit anymore.

I released her from my death hug and looked at her intently. I understood at that moment. Our souls connected. Like Yin and Yang. We ogled at each others emotions. Tearing one another apart.

She had done a better job than I.

I remained silent. "Zero…What…?" I closed my eyes and leaned closer to her. Our breath intertwined. Our faces centimeters away. Our lips were millimeters away. I held onto her shoulders and our shirts blended into a mixture of white.

We almost became one.

Almost.

At the last second I pulled away. I knew what I was going to do was wrong. I knew what I wanted to do was wrong.

So I didn't do it. As much as temptation begged me to. I leaned my head onto her heart. "Sorry. Forget it."

My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. And when I took a moment to listen.

So was hers.


End file.
